Celos
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: Damon Salvatore es celoso y posesivo con lo que es suyo. Sobre todo con cierta bruja Bennet
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: nda de la serie the vampire diaries me pertenece… lastimosamente. :'(**

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

**SUBASTA**

Iba a matar a cada uno de los hombres que miraban a su buja con ganas de comerla, pensaba Damon hecho una furia, estaba aguantando las ganas de sacar los colmillos y romperle el cuello a todos esos tipos que se atrevían a desnudar a Bonnie con la mirada.

Damon Salvatore se encontraba de pie en el gimnasio de la escuela mystic falls high junto a su hermano Stefan, presenciando el evento que estaba a punto de colmarle la poca paciencia que tenía, no es que fuera un hombre paciente, pero el hecho de que su novia estaba en el escenario con un vestido demasiado corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo y se adhería a sus curvas, mostrando lo sexy que ella era frente a casi todos los hombre de Mystic Falls no ayuda mucho.

Y se preguntaran que hacía su novia Bonnie Bennet vestida de esa manera en el escenario. Pues resulta que las porrista necesitaban nuevos uniformes para los siguientes juegos, por lo que decidieron recaudar fondos de la manera que según ellas era mucho más fácil, rápida y efectiva de conseguir el dinero, haciendo una subasta. Dicha subasta tenía por objetivo subastar a cada una de las animadoras y aquel que ganara la subasta tendría la oportunidad de conseguir una cita con la porrista por la que había pagado durante todo una noche. Si sonaba denigrante y posiblemente su brujita no hubiese participado si no fuese porque él se había pasado cuando intento ponerla celosa coqueteando con una rubia tonta en el Mystic Grill.

Y ahora le tocaba aguantar con todos eso idiotas esperaban que anunciaran el momento de comenzar la subasta para pujar y con seguir la cita con su brujita, pero que lo aspen si alguno de esos creía que él iba permitir que Bonnie saliera con uno de ellos, ella era solamente suya y no dejaría que ningún hombre le pusiera las manos encima.

Bueno seguimos con nuestra siguiente animadora Bonnie Bennet- exclamo la presentadora que era nada más y nada menos que la Barbie. Algo le decía que ella había sido la de la idea de la subasta.

Quien quiere comenzar su apuesta- dijo la Barbie- quien da 20 dólares?- comento Caroline, logrando que un chico que estaba en frente del escenario alzara la mano y así empezara la disputa.

30 - grito un chico en la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

40 - dijo Damon comenzado a acercarse al escenario, haciendo sonreír a la bruja.

50 - volvió a gritar el chico anterior, que ahora se acercaba donde se encontraba el vampiro.

65 - volvió a pujar Damon mientras mira al chico con molestia y logrando que Bonnie ensanchara su sonrisa.

75 - dijo el muchacho que ni se inmutaba ante la miraba que el vampiro le daba.

90 - exclamo Damon con ira en su voz, deseaba tanto poderle arrancarle el cuello al mucho, La bruja era suya y se lo iba hacer saber a aquel chico. Bonnie sonreía con malicia en el escenario mientras observaba a Damon, sabía que el vampiro quería matar al joven, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

120 - dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa soncarrona mirando al vampiro, haciendo que más de uno soltara gemido de sorpresa ante la exuberante cantidad, ninguna de las anteriores animadoras habían conseguido tanto dinero.

200 dólares- grito Damon más que furioso, ese maldito chico y el juego de quién da más ya lo tenían harto.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock después de la cantidad que había gritado el vampiro, era por demás exorbitante. Bonnie estaba sorprendida pero feliz, había conseguido que Damon gastara una buena cantidad de dinero en ella y consiguió ponerlo furioso y celoso como él había hecho que se pusiera ella cuando coqueteo con la rubia cabeza hueca la vez pasada en el Mystic Grill, su venganza estaba hecha pensó sonriendo la bruja.

Damon cansado de todo el espectáculo, se subió al escenario y se puso frente a Caroline, saco los 200 dólares de su billetera y los coloco enfrente de la chica vampiro. Caroline estaba en sorprendida de que el vampiro le hubiese dado la plata tan rápido, observo como Damon se acercó hasta donde estaba Bonnie y sin previo aviso la agarro y se puso en el hombro como si de un costal se tratara.

¡DAMON!- grito la bruja por la sorpresa sacando una sonrisa arrogante del vampiro- ¡SUELTAME!- volvió a gritar.

Yo pague para tenerte así que eres toda mía a partir de ahora- le respondió con arrogancia y con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones, mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela.

Damon suelta a Bonnie ahora mismo la subasta no ha terminado- grito Caroline- además el trato es que, ella es tu cita pero esta noche, no ahora- añadió con molestia.

Damon no le hizo caso y salió del gimnasio en busca de su auto. Cuando llegaron al carro Damon bajo a Bonnie y antes de que ella pudiese replicar llevo sus labios a su boca y la beso con todos los celos y posesividad que sentía, dejando a la bruja abrumada y sin aliento cuando acabó el beso.

Damon, la subasta no ha terminado y tengo que ayudar a Caroline y Elena con las demás cosas- exclamo Bonnie mientras intentaba regresar al gimnasio sin ningún exitoso.

Oh no bujita, tu allá no vuelves eres mía ahora- le dijo Damon- además todavía tengo que enseñarte a que no juegues con los celos de un vampiro, menos con los de uno tan posesivo- terminó Damon mientras la carga estilo nupcial y corría a velocidad vampirica a su casa.

Oh si, le iba a demostra que con él no se juega, y la torturaría de la forma más deliciosa y placentera hasta que le dijera y admitiera que era completa y totalmente suya, solo suya.

**Oh como iba a disfrutar de esa tortura.**

**Tomates, lechugas, cebollas son bien aceptados por favor díganme si les gusta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Si se pregunta por qué este cap es diferente al anterior, es porque estoy escribiendo son drabbles sin conexión de unos con otros. Los personajes de the vampire diaries no son mios lastimosamente….**

**Espero que les guste esta historia… Dejen reviews por favor =)**

**Vendiendo Besos**

Iba matar a sus amigas, por Dios que las iba a matar. Como pudieron meterla a ella en esta locura, sabía que debía a poyarlas eran sus mejores amigas pero esto se pasaba de los limites, como pudieron convencerla de hacer semejante idiotez.

_**Flashback **_

_Bonnie se encontraba sentada en el cuarto de Caroline, viendo de manera divertida a sus dos mejores amigas insultar, maldecir y arma planes "malignos" contra sus novios. Verlas hablando tan mal de sus parejas era muy entretenido para la bruja y ¿cómo no?, no todos los días se veía a Caroline y Elena despotricar de sus queridos, adorables y caballerosos novios. Bonnie se río ante este pensamiento._

_De que te ríes Bon- pregunto Elena al escuchar la risa de su amiga._

_De que jamás imagine escucharlas a ustedes dos hablando mal del tan caballeroso Stefan o del cariñoso Tyler- respondió la bruja volviendo a reir._

_No es graciosos Bon- le dijo la castaña molesta- ese par son unos idiotas._

_Lena tiene razón- comento Caroline- deberías apoyarnos en vez de reírte de nosotras._

_Yo no me río de ustedes chicas- les aseguro la bruja- solo que me parece graciosos que por primera vez los estén insultando- termino Bonnie con una sonrisa._

_Divertido o no se lo merecen- concluyo la castaña._

_Es cierto, se merecen eso y más- apoyo la rubia- son de lo peor, se creen lo mejor del mundo por estar en el equipo de futbol._

_Pues de hecho eso piensan todas las chicas- les dijo Bonnie- hasta ustedes lo pensaban._

_Si, pero no por eso tienen que dejar que toda estúpida se les acerquen y les coqueteen como si nosotras no importáramos-refuto Caroline con rabia._

_Como quisiera poder hacerlos sufrir- volvió a comentar la rubia mientras Elena asentia mostrando su apoyo._

_Y por qué no lo hacen- sugirió la bruja haciendo que sus amigas la miraran._

_Pero como lo haríamos?- cuestiono Lena a su amiga._

_Me gustaría poder hacerlos sentir como nosotras no sentimos- dijo Caroline- que vean como todos los chicos babean por nosotras y no hacemos nada para detenerlos._

_Quiero que sientan celos- siguió Elena- que se carcoman de la rabia- continuó- pero no se cómo, ellos no muestran su molestia cuando los chicos se nos acercan, saben que no le prestamos atención- terminó con pesades la castaña a no encontrar una manera para que pudieran vengarse, dejando pensativa a sus amigas. Después de unos minutos Caroline se levantó de donde estaba logrando la atención de las chica mientas les soreia con malicia._

_No les moleta porque no buscamos la atención de los demás chicos- empezó hablar la rubia con su sonrisa maliciosa- pero qué tal si nos tocara estar pendientes de los chicos y ellos no pudieran hacer nada._

_Cómo así?- pregunto Elena confundida, logrando que la rubia ensachara mas su sonrisa si es que eso era posible haciendo que la bruja en la habitación se cuestionara si había sido bueno que su amiga hubiese preguntando._

_Pues mis queridas tengo una idea para que los chicos se mueran de los celos y ganemos la atención de los chicos y que Stefan y Tyler no puedan hacer nada para impedirlo- contesto Caroline con malicia _

_Y cual sería esa idea Caro- pregunto Bonnie, pero apenas termino la pregunta y vio un brillo malévolo en os ojos de su amiga, sabía que se iba arrepentir de haber preguntado en ese momento cual era el plan._

_**Fin flashback**_

Y como había tenido razón, se arrepentía completamente de haber preguntado cuál era la idea de su amiga, por ello ahora se encontraba en un stand el cual tenía un cartel muy llamativo que decía "UN BESO POR UN DÓLAR" y junto a él tres fotos, una de Lena, otra de Caro y por ultimo una de ella, consiguiendo llamar toda la atención de la población masculina que se encontraba en el festival que tenían en su escuela. Aun no sabía cómo Caroline había convencido al rector para que les dejara montar el stand, había rogado, suplicado y pedido a todos los dioses para que a su amiga no le aceptaran el permiso, pero muy a su pesar el mundo estaba en contra de ella y no se escucharon sus suplicas.

Dios estar en ese sitio era un infierno, había besado a muchos chicos y a unos más de una vez, deseaba poder salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía hacerle eso a sus amigas. Lo único bueno del plan- nótese el sarcasmo- es que Stefan y Tyler habían caído y ahora estaban furioso y muriéndose de los celos a causa de sus novias, a punto estuvieron de armar una pelea por culpa de los chicos que se acercaban a comprar los besos de sus novias que para mayor de sus pesares tenía que ser un pico en la boca, cosa que los enfurecía más, intentaron de todo para quitar el stand hasta ella misma los había ayuda pero al final no pudieron hacer nada y ahora les tocaba esperar hasta que el festival termina para que ellas pudieran cerrar.

Bonnie estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos esperando a que otro chico que se encontraba en la fila que era realmente larga se acercara para darle un beso y seguir con su tortura, que no se dio cuenta cuando Damon se le coloco enfrente de ella.

Hey judgey- Saludo el vampiro con una sonrisa en su cara. Bonnie al escucharlo salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro irritada.

¿Qué quiere Damos?, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para soportarte- le contesto la bruja con molestia.

Calma brujita, vengo por un beso- respondió de manera seductora Damon.

Deja jugar vete Damon- le dijo Bonnie irritada.

No estoy jugando Bon-bon- contesto sonriendo el vampiro- vine por un beso, no por un beso no, por varios besos- terminó con una sonrisa seductora. Bonnie estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por Damon pero aun así no lo demostró y le contesto de manera fría.

Pues que lastima por ti, pero para vos no hay besos-

¿y por qué no?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Porque no quiero- le contestó Bonnie- prefiero besar y aguantar a todos esos idiotas que están detrás de ti a besarte.

Eso no decías la vez pasada- contrato con arrogancia el vampiro logrando que la bruja se sonrojara.

Bon-bon estas muy mal si crees que dejare que cualquiera de esos imbéciles se atreva a besar lo que es mío- le dijo con sorna

Y desde cuando soy tuya- pregunto con ira en su voz la bruja. Damon sonrió ante su pregunta y se acercó al oído de Bonnie.

Desde siempre- susurro de manera lujuriosa haciendo temblar a Bonnie. Lo siguiente que sintió la bruja fueron los labios de Damon sobre los suyos devorándola en un beso apasionado.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ya que Bonnie tenía que respirar, el vampiro le sonrió a la bruja y antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer cualquier cosa Damon la agarro estilo nupcial, dejo 500 dólares en el stand y se la llevo de ahí. Llegaron a una parte alejada y Damon bajó a la bruja.

Que te pasa Damon?- grito la bruja furiosa.

Que me pasa a mí?- pregunto Damon con molestia- más bien que te pasa a ti? Cómo se te ocurrió ser parte de esa idiotez?

Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y a ti no te incumbe- le contesto con rabia.

Si me incumbe, porque no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío- le respondió Damon antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente de forma feroz y apasionada. Estaba descargando toda su ira y celos en ese beso, en cuanto llego al festival y se enteró de lo que su brujita estaba haciendo, le tomo todo su autocontrol para no matar a nadie, aunque tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle el cuello a todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían comprado un beso de su bruja. Por lo que en vez de causar una masacre que podría causar que su bruja lo odiara, decidió que lo mejor era secuestrarla y tenerla todita para el igual que la otra vez, aquí le recordaría que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Bonnie sabía que esto estaba mal que no debería estar respondiéndole a su beso pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Damon besaba condenadamente bien. Dios! Sabía que estaba celoso, lo podía sentir en el beso que era completamente posesivo y no entendía por qué se sentía también el poder provocarlo de esa manera. Se separaron por falta de aire y mientras Bonnie trataba de recuperar el aliento Damon empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello color caramelo haciendo que la bruja se olvidara de su alrededor

_Tal vez la idea de vender besos para darle celos a los chicos no fue tan mala idea _fuel el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Bonnie antes de dejarse llevar por los besos de Damon Salvatore.


End file.
